battlespiritsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Spirits REBOOT Chapter 1: Warrior From Other World, Roar Once Again! Siegwurm!
【This is an fanfiction. The Battle Spirit Anime series, Manga series, game and TCG are owned by Bandai, Sunrise.Ink and their rightful owners. Please support the official release.】 PROLOGUE Many worlds are connected to other planets, other dimensions. Earth is one of them, but humanity never recognizes any of that. Their world never seems to change a bit. It's the same peaceful, boring life as always. Everyone on Earth is happy with their lives. They all think that there's nothing that will change this world's order. But they're wrong. Humans are too naïve. A storm of revolution is coming, along with new power and new challenges. Therefore, humanity must stand up against it with their weapon. That weapon's name, is Battle Spirits. Soon humanity will realize, that this card game isn't just a game. It's a weapon. A WEAPON THAT CAN BRING FORTH A STORM OF REVOLUTION! Chapter 1 Around a round table, different kind of creatures have assembled here. Dragons, angels, demons, and even the legendary ultimates have joined this meeting. This meeting's target is to assemble all the creature in this otherworld: Spirit-Kai, and assemble all of the land's leader to find a solution that can get them out of the situation that this world is facing right now. This is the third meeting they have held this year. Nobody has said anything from the start. It has been half of an hour, yet nobody said anything. The truth is, they don't know what to say. This meeting is important to Spirit-Kai. You can't just say anything you want to. "This world need a savior. Our combined forces isn't enough to stop them." The first words have come out of the leader of the war dragon clan, the ruler of land of red, SengokuDragon SoulDragon's mouth. He has come to this meeting with his vassals, Samurai-Dragon and The DemonMusha Raizan. Everybody was surprised. Nobody was expecting that SoulDragon is taking the first word. Everybody knew that Souldragon is a wise lord. He takes other's word and looks at things from the other's direction in order to find the best way to solve the problem. But this time, it looks like even this wise lord has to think they need help from other worlds. "Do you really think otherworlders can save us and our people from this situation Souldragon?" The MoonlightDragonDeity Lunatech-Strikewurm, the ruler of the white land, an ally of the land of red, doubts Souldragon's answer to this situation that this land is facing. "The opponent that we're facing is stronger than any of that we have ever faced. Even the ultimate protectors of Grand-Lolo, The Tri-Dragon Deities, can barely match their power. Do you really think some otherworlders can rival their power?" The words coming from his mouth were true. The opponent's power is out of this world. He doubts that some outsiders can rival their power. "We have to at least give it a try. The combined forces of all six land and the ultimate land cannot even touch their feet. We have NO WIN RECORD against them. Some fresh blood is a good idea." The GiantEmperor Alexander has start talking. The leader of blue land has agreed to SoulDragon's plan. They have fought against the enemy many times with this land's combine forces, but the result they have is just DEFEAT AFTER DEFEAT. There is no single winning record against them. They need a key to break this lock, and this could be the key. Both his vassal, The GiantHero Titus, and his son, The GiantPrince Alexander-IV, agree as well. "Those outsiders wouldn't do a thing! We can solve this problem by ourselves! We don't need their help! Do you guys want to give up our pride and seek otherworlders for help?!" As The Duke Kingtaurus slams his hands onto the table, he shouted his word to those who are in this meeting as his vassals are trying to calm him down. “Please, calm down Kingtaurus, how about just giving it a try." The ArcAngelia Raraphel speak in order to try and calm Kingtaurus down with her gentle voice. The GunAngelia Canon is with her. Kingtaurus has started to calm down. Maybe this meeting will turn out as useless as the last two. "Fine...go and give it a try!" Said Duke, as he sits down and looks away from the others. "Strikewurm?" "...I keep my opinion for this one, go and take care of it yourself." Said Strikewurm. After that, he leaves this meeting. SoulDragon knows him very well. He knows that's a 'yes'. But there's one leader of the land didn't say a word during this meeting, the leader of land of purple and current sub-leader of the ultimate land: Ultimate-Beelzebeat. ".........." Ultimate-Beelzebeat stayed silent. He didn't utter a word in this entire meeting, along with his vassels: Darkwurm-Nova-Remnant and The ChevalLancer Erigale. They didn't say anything at all. The reason the yes from him is necessary is because of the strict requirements that the door to otherworld has. The door to otherworld is in the middle of Spirit-Kai. It is a giant door made by ancient technology and almost undamageable metal. This door needs great energy from at least six land to open. At this time, the true leaders of the ultimate land are away at the frontline to lead the combined force of all seven lands, so the agreement from Ultimate-Beelzebeat is required. It's right now dead silence again. Everybody is waiting for the word to come out of Ultimate-Beelzebeat's mouth, but in this situation, Ultimate-Beelzebeat is having a cup of tea in front of everybody, and that makes Duke cross. "Hey you little purple fly! Do you think we're at a tea party here!? I think I need to teach you some manners!" Duke slashed the table in front of him in half with his right arm. He is really mad right now. "What did you just said to my lord you little beetle!" Darkwurm-Nova-Remnant has stood up. He is now mad as well. The relationship of the land of purple and land of green hasn't been so well since the first leader of the purple land, The SevenShogun Desperado, retired. This could start a war between the two lands. "You two, stop!" "Shut up Soul! You butt out of this! This is none of your business! I AM GOING TO TEACH THIS PURPLE FLY HOW TO BEHAVE RIGHT NOW!" "Huh, than come at me!" The meeting is starting to become a chaotic mess. This has never happened before. This is the first time that Duke gotten so mad at a meeting like this. This have become a very serious business. The tension in the air has told everybody around here that this is going to be a clash of two great forces from two lands. "Yes." "Huh?!" "I said yes, so stop the fighting." Ultimate-Beelzebeat finally spoke, and the yes they needed has been obtained. Everybody was surprised, but now all six lords of the six lands have agreed on opening the door of otherworld. "...has anybody thought about who are we going to summon?" Alexander said the question, but nobody answered, because they don't know how to answer, except SoulDragon. "I have somebody that we can call." ————At the exact same time of the meeting, in the otherworld. "Siegwurm brave with Beo-Wulf, brave attack! I activate Meteorwurm Lv. 3 effect! I target attack Sieg-Apollodragon!" "Sieg-Apollodragon, block!" "Flash timing, magic, Meteor Storm! Along with Beo-Wulf's effect, I will take all your life!" opponent: Inside a card shop, an boy with long blue hair is fighting against his opponent. With his combo, he has taken all his opponent's life and grabbed the victory. "Consecutive 10 victory! Yeah!" This boy's name is Silverwing, Silverwing The Accelrator. Some people have doubt that this is his real name, but it is. He is a boy that has a lot of passion about this card game: Battle Spirit. "Well, I guess that's enough Batosupi for today, guess it's time to go home." After packing up everything, Silverwing decides to go home. After all those win, he doesn't think that there's anybody in this cardshop that can take him on at this point, so he decide not to waste his time around here. He leave the shop and decides to go home right now. 'The core is calling to you." "Huh what? Did somebody say something to me?" Silverwing looked around. He heard a voice, it was a female's voice. "Weird... better go home I guess." Silverwing thinks he is hearing things right now... but is he really? "Please, help us, chosen warrior of the red core." As Silverwing leave the shop, the voice inside his head is getting louder and louder. "So I'm not hearing things huh..." Silverwing doesn't think he's hearing things. The voice in his head maybe is something from another world, even though he knows this is very hard to believe, because Silverwing is not a chuunibyou that believes in fantasy stories. As Silverwing walked into a corner where nobody else will see him, he begin to answer the voice. "SOOOOO, why me huh? I'm pretty sure there's some other legendary card battlers that are stronger than me. They're the better choice." "It has to be you." The voice is clearer than before. Because of that, Silverwing can feel something from this voice. That it's in a hurry, like it's an emergency. "Well then, can you please give me a reason? I mean I'd love to help out but without a reason, those people that want the help will look at me like a weirdo or something." "Because you're the one chosen by the lord of the red land: The SengokuDragon SoulDragon." Silverwing is shocked. He also doesn't understand why SoulDragon chose him. There's somebody that is legendary at using SoulDragon. That's one of his idols, a legendary hall of fame card battler. "What? He choose me?! But why?" “The connection of the core." "What?" "Your connection to the red core is stronger than anybody else on the planet. That's why he choice you." "The connection huh...." Silverwing look down to his fang-shaped necklace, he didn't speak. That "Connection" has let him remember something in the past. The voice is starting to fade away. "I don't... have much time left... we will send you... a guide..." "An guide, well that's helpful but what do you mean don't have much time?" "Please, come...and save our world." After this message, the voice is gone. Silverwing still has many questions that are unanswered in his heart, but what he is worrying right now about is the guide. "OK, so where is this gui..." "HELP ME~!!!" "WHAT THE...!" Silverwing didn't even finish his sentence, because he just become a human mattress. On top of him is a young girl with blue hair, light-orange eyes and wearing a blue vest and jeans. “Huh? Why i feel like I'm sitting on a sofa?" "Because you're sitting on top of me..." "Ah! Sorry..." The blue hair girl soon hopped off Silverwing. As Silverwing stood up, his eyes looks like a dead fish's eyes. But he see something, a mysteries portal in the air. Silverwing thinks that this is maybe where she comes from. "So... you're the "guide" that the voice in my head was talking about?" "That's me! Looks like you've talked to my boss already. Now, let's get moving!!" Silverwing was trying to ask some questions, but as soon he was about to open his mouth, he was dragged into the portal in the air by Canon. "WHY I CAN'T FINSH MY QUESTION~!!" As Silverwing shouts, he falls down through the portal with Canon. Then the portal disappeared, like it was never there. ————————————In Spirit-Kai, At The Frontline. "Everybody Defensive maneuvers! We must defend this place no matter what!" At the frontline of the forces of Spirit-Kai fighting aganest the intruders of the other world, one of the leaders: Ultimate-Ark is leading a small force, try to encourage them. They must hold this place no matter what, that is their order from the top. This is why they are defending this place no matter what the cost. "We know sir! but the situation is—ahhh!!" As a Rookie-Ryuuman was answering him, he got blown away by a bomb. As Ark looks towards where the bomb come from, he sees an army of dark spirits and many different spirits from different colors and families. It's lead by an Astral Guardian spirit：OnyxDragon-Rider. "Looks like they are here....EVERYONE! GET READY!" Ultimate-Ark pulled out his weapon: The SunDeitySword SolCalibur and is ready to face the enemy. As the enemy comes closer and closer, Ark and his men are backing up, but a chance has come, as a portal has opened in the sky. "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME~!!!!" "AHHH!! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!" This chance is Silverwing and Canon falling out of the skies over the battlefield,. To Ark, they can be a very huge helping hand at this point. "Well... this could be a chance to turn this around!" Ultimate-Ark opened his wings, flew up and caught Canon and Silverwing. “Why is a otherworld human like you here!? But, right now I shouldn't ask this question. Human, we need your help!" "Wait, What?!" Silverwing looked at Ultimate-Ark. He cannot believe his eyes. He is looking at an actual ultimate, and the place he is in now is the frontline of a battlefield. It seem unbelievable to him, but seeing it with his eyes makes him believe. This is reality. Silverwing sees the battlefield under his feet. It is full of spirit's blood which has dyed the land red. The bodies of dead spirits are everywhere. "....." Silverwing doesn't know what to say now, he is speechless once again. “How did all this...! Fear was apparent in Silverwing's voice and face "A war" "Wah" ”....Over there, you see that rider that is riding on a mechanic blue-dragon? It's him." Ultimate-Ark point towards OnyxDragon-Rider, the captain of the enemy force. “Yea, what am I supposed to do?!" “Battle Spirits." "Battle... Spirits..." Upon hearing those 2 words, Silverwing immediately scrambled for his deck and pulled it out. "You mean this?" "Yea, In this world, there is one constant that can end all conflict. That is Battle Spirits. Enough talk, lets go."Ultimate-Ark the flew onward to OnyxDragon-Rider as Silverwing and Canon held on to him, with Silverwing holding on to his deck box in his hand. OnyxDragon-Rider and his men looked up the sky and stopped marching.. ”Looks like somebody want a fight." OnyxDragon-Rider look at the deck box in Silverwing's hand, he knows what Silverwing trying to do, and he will accept it. "Bring my deck here, my servants!" One of his servent kneeled before him a white and blue deck case in both hands. OnyxDragon-Rider hopped off his dragon and grabbed his deck case with a huge smile on his face. "Let's see if this human have enough power! TARGEET!!" OnyxDragon-Rider have point his deck case to Silverwing and both of their deck cases started to glow with rainbow-color light. "You've been targeted, human." Ultimate-Ark look at Silverwing's glowing deck case, he told Silverwing that he has to battle him. "Well that speed things up." He looked at his deck case, now seeing a way to end this war. "Battle me! the enemy force's leader!!" Silverwing yelled, a smile plastered on his face. “Well, well, a pitful human, but I like your courage, I will accept your challenge! Gate Open, Release!" "Gate Open, RELEASE!!" With a flash of rainbow-color light, both Silverwing and OnyxDragon-Rider have disappeared and before Silverwing even knows it, they're at an entirely different place, more specifically an ancient battlefield. He is standing at in front of a batosupi table with a handle on the right, with core and everything on there. "This is...." "This is the battle field, human." “Huh?" Silverwing look at the opposite end, where OnyxDragon-Rider stands without his dragon. In front of OnyxDragon-Rider is the same table as the one in front of him. "Looks like you're new to the battlefield, human. No matter" “Battlefield? huh...Interesting." Silverwing"s smile grew bigger, and excited made itself to his voice. He never thought this "battlefield" existed. "Well...You look excited, I'll enjoy beating you, Start Step." OnyxDragon-Rider has stopped chatting, and has taken the first turn. Back outside the Batosupi field, a large screen appeared, showing everyone what was happening inside. "Are you sure he can do this," Canon inquired, still on Ark's hand. "I'm not sure myself," Ark answered. "However, he is our best hope." Back inside the battlefield "Draw Step." After looking though his hand, OnyxDragon-Rider starts to make his move. "Main Step, I summon Defenzard" As OnxyDragon-Rider placed the cards on the table, a small white symbol appeared in the mid air and popped almost instantly, a small white dragon-like robot coming out of it and landing on the battlefield. lv1, BP: 2000, Soul Core on "Then I set a burst." A large face-down card appeared on the field. "Turn End, try your best human." "Alright then! My Turn!" Silverwing looked at OnxyDragon-Rider, and started his turn. "Main Step...I summon Bladra at lv2 and Jinraidragon at lv1." 2 red symbol appeared and popped, bring forth a small yellow dragon and a black dragon with samurai armor on. Lv2, BP: 2000 Lv1, BP: 3000, Soul Core on "Jinraidragon, attack! Jinraidragon's effect when attacking, it gains BP+3000 and with soul core on, True-clash! You have to block." "Defenzard, block. Defendzard's effect when blocking, it gains BP+3000." Lv1, BP: 3000→6000, Soul Core on VS Lv1, BP:2000→5000, Soul Core on "What does it matter!" The robotic dragon ran forward to intercept the black dragon but was cut down by the blade on Jinraidragon's wing. “Cut his life, Bladra, attack!" After Jinraidragon defeated Defenzard, the small yellow dragon charged forward quickly. "Life." As soon OnyxDragon-Rider said the word, a red energy barrier appeared around him and ensured Bladra's tackle, but the burst wasn't triggered. "Turn end." Silverwing ended his turn, but the burst didn't open, leaving him a bit wary. He thought the burst would open when Defenzard was destroyed, but it didn't, nor did it open when his life was cut. ”My turn, start step, core step, draw step, refresh step, main step." "Main step, I summon Gekko-Golem and Turquoise-Dragon, both at lv1." 1 blue symbol and 1 white symbol appeared in the sky which then popped, with a small lizard-shaped golem appearing on the ground, and a dinosaur-like white robot dragon appearing from sky and landing near Gekko-Golem. "Then I set the nexus, The Armored Dragons' Hunting Ground." The battlefield then started to change into a scrapyard, with broken towers and buildings everywhere with the dawn on the sky. Lv1, BP1000, 1 core on Armored Dragon's Hunting Ground, Lv1, No core on Lv1, BP2000, 1 core on, Soul core on Trash:0→3 Reserve:6→1 "It's coming...!" Silverwing look at OnyxDragon-Rider's field, defense and attack are both ready to go anytime, and his deck is Blue/White Armored Dragon deck. Silverwing faced this deck many time before, and he knows how annoying this deck is. This is going to be a tough match. "Attack step, Gekko-Golem, attacks." The brown lizard golem charged forward and ran pass Silverwing's exhausted spirits and jump up to the sky. "Take it from the life!" Silverwing took this attack from the life, a blue force field appeared all around him to take the tail whip from Gekko-Golem. As soon he took the damage, he can feel pain flowing though him. "Argh!" Silverwing took a few steps back, as he wasn't expecting that there would be real pain coming from this attack. "Looks like you wasn't expecting the pain of losing a life, human. It's not too late to quit now." OnyxDragon-Rider looked at Silverwing and thought that this human cannot take anymore pain and will quit right now, but Silverwing wasn't scared at all. Instead he is smiling. “Honestly, I should be scared. But really, I can't help be excited fighting along side my spirits!" "Hun...Turn end." “Let's go! My turn!" “........” Silverwing looked at his hand, and then at OnyxDragon-Rider's field, with a nexus that can boost his spirit's BP in both players attack phase and alone with a blue rush with the nexus' blue symbol, OnxyDragon-Rider's attacks will be more painful. And his defense is even more troublesome, because on the field there's Turquoise-Dragon. When it blocks it can gain 2 cores from the void to itself and gain BP+3000 and with the burst, Silverwing can't attack recklessly at this point. "I Level down Bladra to level 1. Then I switch Jinraidragon's Soul Core with a core from the reserve" lv1 BP1000, 1 core on Lv1, BP3000, 1 core on, Soul core off "The dragon of swords! The soul of potential! I SUMMON... The SwordsWarDragon Muramasa-Dragon!!" A red core appeared in the sky, which then burst into flames. Rising from those flames, a red and orange dragon in red samurai armor with a sword as a horn appeared and landed on the battlefield, roaring with all its might. Upon seeing the spirit, OnyxDragon-Rider started to feel a bit of pressure. “Muramasa-Dragon...I was not expecting you to have that kind of card." "Then... Burst Set! attack step!" Silverwing didn't listen to OnxyDragon-Rider and instead went on forward. After Silverwing set the burst, he only has 2 card left in his hand, but he wasn't thinking about it. "Jinraidragon you're up first. Attack!" The black dragon roared, then ran forwards OnxyDragon-Rider. “Turquoise-Dragon blocks. With it's when block effect, I move 2 core from void to this Spirit, and this Spirit gains +3000 BP. With the extra core, it levels up to level 2, and with the nexus, The Armored Dragons' Hunting Ground's effect, it get BP+2000. It's total BP is 9000." Lv1, BP3000→6000, 1 core on vs Lv1→2, BP2000→9000 The dinosaur-like white robot dragon intercepted Jinraidragon's attack, with Turquoise-Dragon firing a laser out of it mouth, making Jinraidragon disappear off the battlefield with a red flash. "Sorry Jinraidragon, forgive me...But your death won't be in vain! Go and attack, Muramasa-Dragon!" The red and orange dragon roared, open its wing and flew torward the opponent with swift speed. "I will show you, the possibility of the soul! Blaze though the battlefield, the flame of my soul! Soul Burst, activate——Flame Slash!" →1 core, Soul core off> As the burst card open, a crazy amount of flames came out of it, flying into Muramasa-Dragon's hand and turning into a katana of fire. "Soul burst effect! I draw one card, and since it activated with a catalyze effect, all my spirit gain one red symbol!" Symbol:1→2 Symbol:1→2 “And using Flame Slash's flash effect! I destroy your nexus, The Armored Dragons' Hunting Ground! Murasama-Dragon used the flame katana in it's hand to strike down the scrapyard into pieces in one swing. "And finally, with Muramasa-Dragon's effect I set a burst, Go! Muramasa-Dragon!" “Take it from the life." As the red barrier appeared all over OnyxDragon-Rider, Muramasa-Dragon swung his flame katana down and took 2 of his lives at once. "When my life is damaged, I activate my burst, Ultimate Wall. Using the burst effect, which means your attack step ends." As the burst set on his field jumped and revealed itself, a white wall have appeared in front of him, and a blizzard suddenly hit the battlefield and shut down the path between Silverwing's spirit and OnxyDragon-Rider. "Darn... Turn End..." Silverwing originally wanted to finish OnxyDragon-Rider this turn, but that burst ruined it. With the flash effect he was forced to end his turn, for he cannot attack, he'll just have to survive this turn. “You did well for a human...But this is the end of the line, I will finish you this turn!" "Main Step, I remove 1 core and the soul core from Turquoise-Dragon to reserve." Level 2→1, BP:2000, 1 core on, Soul core off As he did that, Silverwing knew something big was coming. (Soul core included)> ”Gekko-Golem's effect, It add 2 white symbol. And now...BEWARE! NOW I WILL SUMMON MYSELF ON TO THIS BATTLEFILD!!" “Wait, what!?" Silverwing is surprised, he doesn't understand what OnyxDragon-Rider was saying, but the next spirit that he brings out has completely blow Silverwing's mind. "Now watch carefully, pitiful human! I summon myself, OnyxDragon-Rider!!" 2 different symbol, a blue and a white symbol have dropped down from the sky, as they both drop on the ground, they cracked and turned to dust, the dust have fused together and turn into a typhoon. As the typhoon stopped there's a white-knight riding on a giant-blue machine dragon flying in this sky. It him, OnyxDragon-Rider. But he is his opponent right now. How? "Roarhhhhhhh!!!" The giant-blue machine dragon roars as he and the knight ascent to the battlefield. Level 1, BP 8000, 1 Core on, Soul Core on, Double Symbol(Blue/White) →4> "How is even this...possible!?" Silverwing was prepared, he knows Spirit and Ultimate exist in this world so he knows his opponent right is a probably a spirit or a ultimate, but this has completely blown his mind. He was not expecting for him to... to... "CALL HIMSELF ON THE BATTLEFIELD! THIS IS CRAZY!" "I activate my when summoned effect! I return every single one of your spirit that have 5000 BP or below to your hand!" BP:1000 BP:4000 The knight pointed his spear at Silverwing's field. Then the spear shot a white and blue ray out of the pinpoint. The ray hit BLadra and Muramasa-Dragon and they were forced to return back to Silverwing's hand. "Rats..." The card on his field jumped and floated in the air, allowing for Silverwing to grab them and put them into his hand. "And for each Spirit returned to the hand by this effect, move 1 core from the Void to myself! This bring myself to level 2!" Level 1→2, BP 8000→12000, 1 Core on→3 core on, Soul Core on, Double Symbol(Blue/White) "Next, I use Strong Draw, I draw 3 card form my hand, then discard 2." →3> OnyxDragon-Rider look though his hand and discarded Menoudragon and another copy of Strong Draw. "And for last, burst set." That card that OnyxDragon-Rider pick to stay in his hand was a burst, but what kind of burst? Silverwing wonders. "Attack step...I attack First!" The white-knight riding and his giant-blue machine dragon flew in the air charging into Silverwing. “Life！” A blue and white barrier appeared this time, and the white knight broke it with his spear "Ah!!" Silverwing got blown back by the blow from OnyxDragon-Rider and fell onto the ground. "Now, attack Gek...!" "Burst activate!" Silverwing interrupted. The card on Silverwing's field flipped up and a column of fire appeared from it and destroyed Turquoise-Dragon. “Hey...Looks like you got cocky right there, do you think I am really going to lose to you!" Silverwing is holding the handle on the table with his right hand to slowly stand up, in his left hand is the burst that he set before, which turns out to be The DragonHero Sieg-Yamato-Fried, which he activated. "That... IMPOSSIBLE, HOW?!" "Nothing is impossible! you just need to wait for the chance! With TheDragonHero Sieg-Yamato-Fried's burst effect activates! I destroyed Turquoise-Dragon, now I will summon Yamato on to the battlefield at no cost at lv 2!" Silverwing put the card down and put 3 core on it, and a large red bipedal dragon decended from above. Sieg-Yamato-Fried, Lv 2, BP 10000, 3 core on OnyxDragon-Rider was irked, but not out. "When my spirit is destroyed I activate my burst, Double Blaster, I draw 2 card, Turn end." "How could have I been so careless," he thought. "No matter, I'll still win this." "My turn!" "This will settle it...!I Summon Bladra and The SwordsWarDragon Muramasa-Dragon." Lv1, BP: 1000, 1 core on SwordsWarDragon Muramasa-Dragon, Lv1, BP4000, 1 core on The small orange dragon and red and orange dragon with samurai armor have returned to the battlefield. "Then I Activate Big Bang Energy! During this turn all my spirit in Astral Dragon family will be the same cost as my life! I ensure the cost. I bring Yamato down to level 1." Sieg-Yamato-Fried, Lv 2→1, BP 10000→6000, 1 core on "Appear... The avatar of my soul! Slash through the sky with lightning! I summon The ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm!I At no cost!" Thunder sounded, and a lightning storm formed above Silverwing and the lightning formed a Crimson Red dragon with small wings and 4 green eyes. This is Silverwing's key spirit, his partner. ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm,Lv1, BP:4000, 1 core on "Now...Let's crush the party, partner!" "Warhhhhhhhhh!!" OnyxDragon-Rider is looked at Silverwing and Siegwurm, as he cannot believe that there's a human like him that can understand spirits and have such conection with one. 'I need to report this man to my lord...' OnyxDragon-Rider think Silverwing could be a dangerous virus to his lord's plan, but his own as well. “Attack Step, Go Muramasa-Dragon!" Silverwing have started his assault with Muramasa-Dragon. Muramasa-Dragon unfurled it's wing and flew into the sky, aiming for OnyxDragon-Rider. "Flash Timing, Magic, Burst Wall." "He drew a Burst Wall...!" "Take it life." "Turn...End." Once again, Silverwing's assault was shut down due Burst Wall, and he was to forced to end his turn. Siegwurm turned around and looked at Silverwing's face, which was filled with disappointment. He was hoping to finishing him off this turn, but was yet again shut down. Siegwurm turned towards Silverwing "Rawhhhhh...." "You want me to cheer up...? Thanks bud." “Looks like this is the end for you, you won't get a next turn with that 1 card hand!” What OnyxDragon-Rider said from his mouth is true, with only 1 card in his hand, this could be his end, but with 3 blocker lined up, he need a card that can deal with this. "Start Step, Core step, Draw step." As the steps progress, OnyxDragon-Rider has arrived to the draw phase. He needs to draw what he needs to draw to win. OnyxDragon-Rider draw from the top of his deck, he didn't react. "Refresh step, Main step." "..." Silverwing is silently waiting for OnyxDragon-Rider to make his move, just silently waiting. "I switch the soul core on myself with a core in the reserve, level up Gekko-Golem to level 2, then I summon Menoudragon at level 2." A gray machine-dragon with blue crystals all over it body have appeared out of nowhere, seeming like it just rushed in the battlefield like a trooper who is late. Lv2, BP:6000, 2 core on, Soul Core on "Menoudragon lv2 effect, when soul core is on this spirit, all my armor dragon +5000BP. BP:6000→11000 BP:12000→17000 BP:1000→7000 "A massive BP Boost...." Silverwing look at his field, all his Spirit had a pretty huge amount of BP, and the source of that Menoudragon has a annoying level 2 effect that doesn't get effected by Silverwing's spirits or braves, making his field even more hard to break though. "However no matter how high it's BP is, I have 3 blocker, I can perfectly survive from this turn." "In that case, I won't attack. Turn end." “My turn!" "Main step, I use Magic, Extra Draw." "First I draw 2 card from my deck, then reveal the top of my deck, if it's a red spirit, it's add it to my hand." "It's not a red spirit, so put it back to the top of my deck, then I use Burst Draw, Draw 2 more card." "Good! After this, I level Siegwurm up to level 2, Attack step!" Silverwing look at this hand after that 2 consecutive draw spells, and got what he needed and the rest is all up to a gamble that Silverwing needs to take if he wants to win. ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm,Lv1→2, BP:4000→6000, 1→3 core on,Soul Core on ”What is in his hand...it must not a be a spirit, because he didn't summon it last turn to get more blocker...that leaves Spell as a possible option, but this could also can be there's nothing in his hand... Well who cares! You're up first! Bladra, attack!" “Menoudragon blocks." Lv1, BP: 1000, 1 core on VS Lv:2, BP:11000, 3 core on, Soul Core on The gap of those two's BP is too big to overcome, and Bladra got destroyed with just one tail whip, but Silverwing's attack isn't over yet. "Continue! Go Yamato!!" "I will block this attack." Sieg-Yamato-Fried, Lv 1, BP 6000, 1 core on VS Level 1→2, BP 17000, 3 core on, Double Symbol(Blue/White) The War Deity Of Ancient Dragons opened itss wing, a whirlwind appearing on the battlefield as it did. It roared as it flew forward with unmatched speed to his opponent, OnyxDragon-Rider. The dragon and it's knight fly towards the war deity, sword and spear clashing into each other, the noise of the two weapons clashing and dragons roaring is all over the battlefield. "Roarhhhhhhh!!!" The knight and the dragon flew back a bit, then it turned into a white and blue flash, penetrating Yamato like it was nothing. "KEEP IT GOING! Partner, Attack! Partner's when attack effect! Clash!!" Siegwurm roared, then it flew into the sky with fire and lighting all over it, covering his entire body, now looking like a crimson arrow that cannot be stopped. "Gekko-Golem will block, Flash Timing, Magic, Burst Wall." "The third copy? "After this attack, the attack step end here." The white ice wall and the blizzard have shut down Silverwing's path once again, OnyxDragon-Rider is smiling, he knows he win this game, but what he didn't know is that Silverwing is smiling as well. "Flash Timing, Magic, Meteor Storm, using it's effect on my Partner." The sky is getting darker and darker, cloud have take over the sky, and meteors rained down upon the battlefield. Lv2, BP7000, 1 Core on VS ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm,Lv2, BP:6000, 3 core on, Soul Core on "Stop struggling human! this game is already mine, you cannot possible have a come back!!" Silverwing didn't answer OnyxDragon-Rider's word with his word, instead, he answered it with another flash timing. "Flash Timing, Magic, Meteor Fall. Until the end of the turn, my partner gets BP+2000 and is treated as a blue spirit." Lv1, BP7000, 1 Core on VS ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm,Lv2, BP:6000→8000, 3 core on,Soul Core on "WHAT...!!" "Do you really think I can lose here?! You did something unforgiveable, and me and my partner will punish you for that sin!Take his last life! Partner!!" Gekko-Golem jumped up try to stop Siegwurm from damaging OnyxDragon-Rider's life, but he was no match. He melted in to liquid due to Siegwurm's flame. Siegwurm straight up crush into OnyxDragon-Rider's force field and crushes his last life. "How can this be...I LOST TO A HUMAN......!!!" As his last life is crushed, he disappeared from the battlefield with a white light. "I...WIN!!" "Warhhhhhhhhh!!" Silverwing didn't knows how big this victory was, but to the combined forces, it's a important victory, their FIRST VICTORY. This victory is the key to break this deadlock, the key for counter attack, and with this win, Silverwing's battle begins now. Category:Work By Shido Itsuka Category:Fanfiction Category:Battle Spirits REBOOT Category:Abandoned